Ciudad sin ley
by Andreafromtheblog
Summary: Bella Swan es una joven e intrépida detective obligada a abandonar su hogar tras una serie de desgracias que derrumban todo su mundo. La llegada de un viejo amigo amenaza con destruir la paz que reinaba en su vida actual, enfrentándola a su doloroso pasado y arrastrándola en una peligrosa, pero apasionante aventura.


**ACLARACIÓN: "Twilight" y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Una suave pero insistente melodía que enseguida reconocí como "All of me" interpretada por la dulce voz de John Legend me dio los buenos días en aquella fresca mañana de mediados de febrero. Tanteando a ciegas sobre la mesilla de noche apagué la alarma del móvil y me hundí entre las confortables sábanas de algodón suspirando con satisfacción. Anoche había olvidado cerrar las ventanas del cuarto por lo que una agradable brisa agitaba las cortinas permitiéndome ver el exterior. Estaba nevando. El clima era ideal para pasar un día tranquilo en casa, prepararse una deliciosa taza de chocolate calentito y leer un buen libro o ver una película tumbada en el sofá. Lástima que estuviésemos a mitad de semana y como cualquier otro mortal tuviera que ir a trabajar.

Me incorporé con pereza sobre la cama despertando en el proceso a la pequeña bola de pelos que, hasta hace escasos segundos, dormitaba tranquila a mi lado. Me miró con cara de indignación, supongo que por haberlo sacado de su apacible sueño. Gotham era un cachorro de pastor alemán que había sido abandonado por sus antiguos dueños al no poder hacerse cargo de su manutención. Lo encontré una tarde de camino a casa, deshidratado y temblando de frío. Aún recuerdo la profunda sensación de desconsuelo que me embargó al verlo en ese estado... Un húmedo lametón en la palma de la mano me trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Sonreí como una cría mirando al pequeño animal que clamaba por mi atención. Desgraciadamente no podía quedarme jugando con él. Debía ponerme en marcha si no quería llegar tarde.

Brujas es una ciudad europea situada en el extremo noroeste de Bélgica. El atractivo de su casco histórico y la belleza de los canales que la atraviesan fue lo primero que llamó mi atención. A pesar de la gran cantidad de turistas que visitan sus pintorescas y empedradas calles, se trata de un lugar tranquilo y apacible. Llevaba casi un año viviendo en allí y estaba encantada.

Nada más poner un pie en la calle subí el cuello del abrigo y enrosqué bien la bufanda. Con las prisas había olvidado los guantes y el paraguas en el apartamento así que, procurando esconder las manos en los bolsillos para evitar que se me agrietaran, comencé a caminar a paso acelerado. Diez minutos más tarde me encontraba frente al luminoso letrero de "Dolce Pecatto". El tintineo de las campanillas alertó a Julie de mi presencia.

\- ¡Buenos días Bella! Lo mismo de siempre, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Buenos días Julie! Sí, por favor.

-No te esperaba tan temprano- comentó mirando de reojo el reloj mientras preparaba mi pedido.

-James necesitaba tratar un asunto importante conmigo hoy y me pidió que llegase con tiempo. Ya sabes lo gruñón que se pone cuando se enfada- le guiñe un ojo bromeando.

-Sí. La edad comienza a afectarle- ambas nos reímos con complicidad -Aquí tienes corazón- dijo entregándome un humeante vaso de cartón.

-Muchas gracias- respondí distraída hurgando en el bolso-. ¡Mierda! ¡Será posible!

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó extrañada al escucharme maldecir de ese modo.

-Nada, tranquila. Es sólo que hoy no es mi día. Creo que me dejé la cartera sobre el recibidor- murmuré con pena - ¿Podrías...? -

-No seas tonta mujer- interrumpió -Ya me lo pagarás en otro momento-.

\- ¡Gracias! - exclamé aliviada. No creía poder enfrentar la mañana sin mi dosis acostumbrada de cafeína.

\- ¡Nos vemos cielo!

-Tenlo por seguro. ¡Adiós! - grité ya a la salida del establecimiento.

Apuré el paso de nuevo, esta vez en dirección a la comisaria. Los copos de nieve caían abundantemente sobre mi rizada melena, creando una especie de manto blanco sobre ella. De vez en cuando daba pequeños sorbos al cappuccino que Julie preparaba con mimo para mí todas las mañanas. La verdad, era sublime. El mejor café del mundo.

En seguida divisé el imponente edificio del cuartel; una estructura sobria pero moderna cuyo único adorno consistía en una placa redonda de metal con el dibujo de un águila imperial en el centro. A su alrededor, en los bordes, se podía leer "commissariat de police". Escalones de mármol y dos enormes puertas dobles de cristal completaban la fachada.

Me adentré en el sitio a la carrera apurando lo poco que me quedaba del café.

\- ¡Bella! El jefe lleva un rato buscándote- informó Victoria a penas me vio.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! - pasé de largo alzando la mano -Necesito cinco minutos-.

\- ¡Tres! Te está esperando en el despacho- me apuró viéndome desaparecer por la puerta de mi oficina.

Posé el bolso y el maletín sobre el escritorio y subí los estores para que entrase luz natural. Tenía un buen taco de papeles por clasificar esperándome, pero ahora no había tiempo. Abrí el cajón superior y saqué una carpeta con los informes de mi caso anterior para el archivo y, tras deshacerme del abrigo y la bufanda colgándolos en el perchero, me dispuse a ir a hablar con James.

\- ¡Toc, toc, toc! - golpeé con los nudillos en la puerta.

\- ¡Adelante! - se escuchó desde dentro.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿qué era eso tan urgente...? - no pude terminar la frase. La saliva se me secó en la boca, pues, al levantar la vista del informe que estaba ojeando me encontré frente a frente con el pasado. Un pasado que yo creía enterrado y olvidado.

\- ¡¿Tú?!

Jamás he sido buena con las palabras. Me cuesta expresar lo que siento aun poniendo todo mi empeño en ello. Supongo que gran parte de la culpa la tienen mis padres y el entorno en el que fui criada. Realmente no me puedo quejar, siempre me dieron todo lo que necesité y más a base de trabajo y esfuerzo, como cualquier otra familia de clase media, sin embargo, nunca fueron especialmente demostrativos en cuanto a exteriorizar sentimientos. Es por eso que ante situaciones como la que estoy viviendo en este instante, mi mente es un cúmulo de emociones contradictorias con una única forma de salir a flote; haciéndome estallar furiosamente, presa del miedo y de la rabia.

\- ¿Qué hace este hombre aquí? ¡Exijo una explicación!

\- Bella, cálmate -James parecía no ser consciente de mi estado o, si lo era, lo disimulaba muy bien-. El inspector Ateara está aquí por un caso de extrema importancia. Ha viajado desde Forks para solicitar nuestra ayuda.

Quil parecía ajeno a todo. Permanecía allí de pie, imperturbable. Su rostro era una máscara inexpresiva. Me observaba en silencio, concentrado, analizándome.

-... y es por eso que creo eres la agente indicada para este trabajo.

\- ¿Qué? - me había olvidado completamente de James-. ¿La agente indicada para qué? -pregunté perdida. Mi cerebro no era capaz de procesar todo aquello. La situación me superaba por completo-.

\- Swan, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Me estás escuchando?

\- Yo... no, yo... necesito... -aire. ¡Necesitaba aire! Salir de aquel despacho que se me hacía más y más pequeño con cada minuto que pasaba-. Lo siento.

 _ **JAMES POV**_

Verla salir por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo me preocupó. Bella Swan era de las mejores detectives que había pasado por mi comisaría durante los últimos años; fría, meticulosa y paciente, un talento innato... Nada que ver con la mujer que hasta hace escasos segundos estaba ante mí.

\- Disculpe inspector, no entiendo que le ha podido pasar. Aun así, mantengo lo dicho. Es la persona idónea. Hablaré con ella.

\- No lo dudo comisario -parecía convencido-. Mi vuelo sale esta noche a las 21:00 p.m. Espero que todo esté solucionado para entonces.

\- Así será -asentí mientras nos dábamos un apretón de manos. Manténgame informado.

En cuanto Ateara abandonó la oficina me permití un par de minutos para pensar en lo ocurrido. El hombre no sospechaba nada. Lo había hecho bien. Reconozco que tenía dudas sobre mis "capacidades de actuación". Al parecer no se me daba tan mal.

El primer día que Bella pisó esta comisaria me puse en la tarea de investigarla. Nada personal. Lo hacía con todos mis subordinados y siempre dentro del marco de la ley. Lo que descubrí sobre la chica me dejó frío. Su padre, el sheriff Charlie Swan, había sido asesinado en un tiroteo. El hombre murió en sus brazos. Dos meses y medio después estaba al otro lado del mundo, cubriendo una plaza vacante en mi cuartel y ocultando toda información relacionada con el caso. Hasta el momento presente había respetado su decisión. Ya era hora de cambiar las cosas.

 **BELLA POV**

El contenido del escritorio hizo un ruido sordo al chocar violentamente contra el suelo; archivadores, carpetas y folios yacían desperdigados por todas partes. Estaba alterada, furiosa y asustada a partes iguales.

-Necesito un cigarro -farfullé buscando dentro del bolso-. ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! -Nada. Lo hice a un lado con disgusto. ¡Bella, estúpida! ¿Cómo pretendes encontrar una cajetilla de tabaco si hace un mes que no fumas? Dejé que mi cuerpo cayera con desgana sobre la mesa.

\- ¡¿Pero ¡¿qué...?! ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?!

\- ¡jefe! -giré la cabeza asustada-. No es lo que...

\- No quiero que me expliques nada -interrumpió-. Recoge este desorden y procura calmarte -advirtió en tono severo-. Tu comportamiento de hace un rato ha sido inaceptable. No obstante, está todo aclarado con el inspector. Mañana mismo partes con él a Forks. Una vez allí te dará todos los detalles.

\- No -negué rotundamente-.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?

\- Me ha escuchado perfectamente.

\- Swan no juegues con mi paciencia. Es una orden.

\- Discúlpeme jefe, pero en mi contrato no figura la posibilidad de ningún traslado.

\- ¡Esto no es un traslado cualquiera! ¡Se trata de una oportunidad única para tu carrera! -alzó la voz. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia-.

\- ¡Pues no deseo tomarla!

\- ¡SWAN!

\- ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE OBLIGARME! -grité angustiada-.

Un tenso silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. El único sonido perceptible era el de nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

\- No me obligues, por favor -supliqué con la voz rota, derrumbándome-.

\- Bella -dijo tomando mi cara con ambas manos. Una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por mi mejilla. Él la apartó delicadamente-. Cuando llegaste aquí no te pregunté por qué huías de tus raíces, pero ya es hora de que enfrentes tus fantasmas. No eres una cobarde. Eres una gran mujer y una profesional formidable, por eso te necesitan de vuelta.

-... - le miraba sin verle realmente, concentrada en sus palabras. Él lo sabía. No sé cómo, pero conocía mi historia.

-Piénsalo.

Tres horas más tarde y ya cansada de dar vueltas como un león enjaulado recogí mis cosas y salí del despacho. El aire fresco de la calle me ayudó a despejarme un poco. No tenía ánimos de encerrarme en el piso. La idea de dar un paseo por los jardines de Minnewater me llamaba poderosamente. No lo pensé mucho más.

Conducir era algo que me relajaba y sí, además, tenías la suerte de ser la propietaria de un flamante porsche amarillo descapotable la sensación se multiplicaba por dos. En apenas veinte minutos me encontraba paseando por la senda empedrada del parque. Era noche cerrada. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y brillaban las estrellas. Varios bancos de madera blanca se iban sucediendo a lo largo de la orilla del lago. Me senté en uno lanzando un pequeño suspiro. El paisaje era idílico y transmitía mucha paz. Justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

 **QUIL POV**

\- Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 211 con destino Forks -aquella voz mecánica avisando de la inminente salida de mi avión logró sobresaltarme. Seguía en la sala de espera, apurando los últimos minutos con la esperanza de que ella apareciera. Apoyé la cabeza en las manos con gesto derrotado, recordando.

\- Flashback -

Hacía más de una semana que no se presentaba en su puesto de trabajo. Embry no sabía nada de él. Había intentado contactarle en múltiples ocasiones sin resultado.

\- Probablemente sólo necesita espacio -me dijo un día-. Estoy dispuesto a concedérselo -lástima que yo no pensara igual. Sin embargo, nada me tenía preparado para lo que se me vino encima-.

La casa parecía un auténtico vertedero. Cajas de comida rápida, botellas de alcohol, ropa sucia... Mirase donde mirase todo era un desastre. Lo encontré en el salón. Vestía únicamente una camiseta blanca y un bóxer. Una tupida barba morena cubría parte de su rostro congestionado. Era la imagen de la dejadez más absoluta.

\- Hey... -salude intentando ser amigable. Mi sentido común pugnaba más bien por pegarle una buena sacudida y hacer que reaccionase. Lo mantuve a raya. Algo me decía que eso sólo empeoraría la situación. Me miró unos segundos sin emitir palabra y volvió a centrar su atención en el anillo entre sus manos-.

\- Embry está preocupado por ti. No respondes a sus llamadas ni a sus mensajes.

\- Embry no pilla las indirectas. Parece que es algo común.

\- Aséate y ponte algo de ropa limpia -ignoré el tono de sus palabras-. Tienes mucha faena pendiente.

\- Me estoy tomando unas vacaciones -la burla estaba impresa en su tono-.

\- ¡Suficiente! -mi paciencia llegó a su fin-. Hace un año que la perdimos. ¡Todos! Es tiempo de que lo asumas.

\- ¿Qué la habéis perdido? -susurró peligrosamente calmado-. ¡ELLA ERA MI VIDA! -se levantó de golpe, furibundo. Bien. Buscaba una reacción. Ahí la tenía-. ¡SE FUE! ¡HUYÓ! ¡POR MI CULPA!

\- ¿Y es así como piensas recuperarla? ¿Comportándote como un pusilánime? -dije fríamente. Directo al grano. Sin anestesia. Reconozco que no lo vi venir. El puñetazo me hizo caer al suelo sin remedio.

\- Fin del Flashback -

Después de eso había conseguido que entrase en razón. Le hice jurar que estaría completamente recuperado para cuando la trajese de vuelta. Le había fallado. Me sobé la nuca adolorida por la tensión acumulada.

\- Disculpa el retraso. El tráfico a estas horas es horrible -paré en seco a medio camino de la zona de embarque -.

\- Bella...

 **QUIL POV**

\- ¿No piensas dirigirme la palabra en todo el vuelo? - habían transcurrido exactamente seis horas desde que nuestro avión despegó en el aeropuerto de Zaventem y, a parte de un escueto saludo de cortesía, no pronunció palabra alguna-.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar que tengo algo que decirle? - ojeaba distraída un ejemplar de "Orgullo & Prejuicio" bastante desgastado. Algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca.

\- Bella, nos conocemos desde que eras apenas una adolescente rebelde y testaruda, empeñada en enrolarte en el cuerpo... - me cortó abruptamente-.

\- Sí. Como puedes ver, no sólo lo he conseguido, sino que estoy entre las mejores detectives a nivel internacional - su voz destilaba orgullo y una pizca de prepotencia.

\- Lo sé. Siempre supe que serías mejor que buena - una diminuta sonrisa se escapó sin permiso por entre la comisura de sus labios -. Tú padre estaría muy feliz si te viera ahora.

\- Es una lástima que no pueda hacerlo - la cálida atmósfera que habíamos creado hace apenas unos segundos, se volvió pesada de golpe-.

\- Bella... Yo...

\- NO -negó con rotundidad-.

Solté de golpe todo el aire que llevaba reteniendo en mis pulmones. La tensión iba en aumento, y yo no era capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para apaciguar la situación, así que recurrí a la salida fácil, para ella y para mí... Hablar de trabajo.

\- Supongo que el comisario te habrá puesto al corriente del caso y de por qué eres una pieza fundamental para el equipo que Black está formando - en cuanto aquel apellido se deslizó por mi boca, quise borrarlo de inmediato. Me mordí la lengua con afán, intranquilo ante la posible (mala) reacción de mi acompañante. El sabor metálico de la sangre inundó mi paladar. Para mi sorpresa y desconcierto, sonrió sin ganas.

\- ¿Jacob aún no ha vuelto locos a todos en la comisaria? - su rostro era una mueca burlona-.

\- No. -intenté mantener la compostura. Tenía la sensación de llevar horas en un campo de minas, atento ante cualquier posible explosión-. Renesmee ayuda mucho.

\- Renesmee... - repitió su nombre con nostalgia-. ¿Cómo está ella? - el interés por su ex-mejor amiga parecía genuino. Un rayo de esperanza se abrió paso por mi mente. Tal vez no estaba todo perdido.

-Sigue tan hermosa y alocada como de costumbre.

La risa de Bella me pilló desprevenido... y me desarmó por completo.

 **BELLA POV**

El resto del trayecto fue tranquilo. Tanto Quil como yo entramos en una dinámica agradable en la que procuramos evitar temas escabrosos. Yo sabía que estaba retrasando lo inevitable, que en cuanto me bajase de aquel avión tendría que enfrentarlo todo de nuevo. No estaba preparada, no aún. Quizás nunca lo estaría. Sentía demasiada ira, rencor, dolor... Me abrumaban y no era capaz de controlarlos, así que obviarlos me pareció la opción más razonable. Iría a Forks, ayudaría en la resolución del caso que se me presentaba poniendo todas mis energías en ello y volvería a casa.

\- Así que Cullen... - afincados en Seattle desde 1950, han ido prosperando generación tras generación hasta convertirse en uno de los clanes más ricos e influyentes de la sociedad-. Una familia de lo más pintoresca, pero no entiendo cuál es el problema aquí a parte su aparente opulencia y su despreocupación total por el gasto acelerado que parecen ejercer dos de los miembros femeninos sobre la fortuna familiar.

\- Sigue leyendo el informe Swan -me contestó riendo entre dientes-.

\- Bien, bien.

Las siguientes páginas del dossier no arrojaban mucha luz sobre lo que fuere que querían yo me encargase de investigar. Descripciones de cada uno de los miembros, costumbres, negocios, etcétera. Cuando llegué a la última página sin encontrar ninguna respuesta satisfactoria comencé a mosquearme.

\- Quil, dime que no me has arrastrado de vuelta para nada.

\- Necesitas tener todos los conocimientos posibles sobre los Cullen antes de que entremos en materia. Bella, este no es un caso común. Todas tus habilidades serán insuficientes sino sabes a lo que te enfrentas... y créeme, no es cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Qué tal si dejas de darle vueltas y vas al punto?

\- Está bien. Hace un par de meses una unidad de mis agentes especiales destinados en Seattle detectaron irregularidades en los albaranes correspondientes a los cargamentos que llegaban a puerto.

\- ¿Qué tipo de irregularidades?

\- Faltas, en su mayoría injustificadas.

\- ¿Y no podría tratarse de un error?

\- La cuestión es que al interrogar al responsable y apretarle un poco las tuercas descubrimos que le habían pagado para desviar parte de los bultos de un pedido procedente del sur de Europa.

\- ¿Crees que están usando los cauces legales para meter por mar mercancía ilegal?

\- Es una posibilidad.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? Bastaría con una orden de registro para tumbarles el negocio.

\- El problema es doble; por un lado, no estamos seguros de que sean narcóticos lo que están transportando y por otro, la familia Cullen es intocable dentro de Seattle.

\- ¿Cómo que intocable? Nadie es intocable con la justicia de nuestro lado.

\- La justicia no nos sirve de nada. Por eso necesitaba que supieras todo lo que fuera posible sobre ellos. Son como una mafia organizada a gran escala. La única ley que impera allí es la suya. Los hombres les respetan y temen a partes iguales.

\- ¿Cuál es mi misión entonces?

Quil me pasó entonces un pliego de hojas más fino que el anterior. Lo abrí con interés y expectación. Unos ojos profundos y rasgados me devolvían la mirada desde la primera página.

\- Te presento a Edward "El vampiro" Masen. Tu misión será infiltrarte en su familia, ganarte su confianza y descubrir sus planes.

* * *

Espero que el comienzo de esta historia os intrigue para quedaros conmigo hasta el final.

Si me queréis dejar algún review con vuestra opinión/crítica constructiva, será bien recibido.

Disfrutad de la lectura y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. :)

Andrea Gray Wild


End file.
